Episode 8
'Episode 8 - Two Is a Treasure' As Liz T Blood is returning to the Demon World Acropolis, she is stopped by the guards to the Acropolis. There, she meets Beros , who allows her to pass, despite the guards hearing she is supposed to be with her brother. Beros works with the Acropolis Police, and explains to Liz that she is in charge of maintaining peace and order. After Braz D. Blood illegally came and went from the Acropolis illegally, Beros is now looking for Braz to take him to the King's Castle. There, he would meet Father Wolf (he's called Wolf-Daddy, but Father Wolf is what was said in the manga, and what he is named on this wiki.) Liz then expresses her disdain for the King, mentioning that he took away both of her parents. As Beros and Liz arrive at the Blood Family Estate, we see Braz, Franken, and Akimu in a lab inside of the Estate. There, Franken and Braz are performing more experiments on Akimu as he is suspended in a large tank. Hearing the doorbell, Braz goes to check who it is, and Braz invites Beros inside. She explains she must take him into custody for committing a crime. She uses her privilege magic, called "Underdog Choker". This magic sets a curse on a person, no matter where they go, that prevents them from using any magic. It also makes a dog collar appear on the one who has been cursed. With this, Beros then escorts Braz out of the estate. Meanwhile, Staz has arrived at the place the kidnapper of Fuyumi is supposed to be. Upon arriving, he gets a call from Liz explaining Braz's situation. In addition, she tells Staz that she cannot see Fuyumi through the crystal ball, because she is in a place that is completely dark. Suddenly, a man comes up to Staz and says very loudly and with a strange accent he should "stop yapping, because he's messing up the mood around the place". After Staz gets off the phone, the man continues to be annoying. Staz asks him if he had ever seen the kidnapper before, and the man continues to be annoying, so Staz beats him up. The man then calmy says he hasn't, but that he could bring Staz to his boss, who knows everything according to him. Staz is then brought to Yukki, the snowman. He asks Yukki is he's seen the kidnapper, and he does in fact know him, about where he lives, and even has his business card. However, it will be hard for Staz to get there, since it's in the Dimensional Highway , one of the 7 wonders of the Demon World. Only spatial magic users may enter it, so it is impossible for Staz to follow him. Yukki then gives Staz the kidnapper's business card, and Staz then realizes that his name is Hydra Knell , meaning he is related to Bell. We then flash to see Knell enjoying a bowl of Ramen at a restaurant. He then realizes that Fuyumi is probably getting hungry, so he looks down to check on her. He can see her through a magic cloth, and through it we can see he has placed her in his "Grid Room". He then orders another bowl, and sends it down to the Grid Room. The chef then gets mad, because Knell stole his bowl. When Knell goes to retrieve it, however, he pulls Fuyumi up along with the bowl. This gives her enough time to ring the bell Bell got her 3 times. Knell seems to recognize this bell, and immediately pushes her back into the room, and at this moment, Bell is suddenly awoken from her sleep. She looks through her space to see where Fuyumi is, and instead sees Knell. Back with Knell, he senses trouble now that Bell might be onto him, and quickly beings to run away. However, Bell is already onto him, and almost traps him with her own spatial magic. Knell catches himself over a frame, but instead gets a nice kick to the crotch by Bell, his sister. Bell then questions who he is working for, but Knell instead says he's just "running errands". This could only mean that the Hydra siblings' mom, Nyen , was the one who requested Knell to do this. Apparently she wished for Bell to do this, but unfortunately could not get a hold of her, and is now quite angry with her. At this moment, Staz flies in, having found Knell himself. However, Bell tells him to leave and finish the errand, and for him to leave Staz to her. Staz is then confused as to Bell's stance on the situation, and does not wish to hear any explanation. After a small "battle", Bell brings Staz to her own Grid Room. Staz begs Bell to let him save Fuyumi, and Bell questions why she herself is not enough for him. Staz explains that Fuyumi is a one-of-a-kind collectors item that can't be replaced once its gone. Angered that he doesn't see her any other way, Bell challenges him to a fight, saying that if he wins, she'll take him to Fuyumi. They begin the fight, and Bell uses her spatial magic to have a huge advantage over him, and is quickly beating him. However, Bell lets her guard down, and Staz takes the opportunity to trap her. Though she ends up slipping from his grasp, her bottom half's clothing is left behind. Bell, now half naked, is hiding inside of her magic cube, begging for her clothes back. Staz then realizes something isn't right. He knows that Bell is able to just transport herself back to her room in order to get her clothes, but she hasn't yet, and instead has a very worried face. Staz convinces himself this must mean her underwear is her greatest treasure. In the meantime, Knell brings Fuyumi out of the grid room, and into Hydra. Here, they begin to travel across the sky, and towards the Hydras' home to meet Nyen. In reality, Bell's bag, which Staz also has with him, contains her special Treasure Note. Inside she writes down everything she wishes for, and it happens to include a page with "Staz" on it. In addition, the "Operation Get-Staz-To-Love-Me" was written while she was buzzed. This notebook is really what she doesn't want Staz to see, which is why she refuses to leave him with it. As Staz goes to place the underwear inside of the bag, he ends up searching through the items already inside. Bell tries to retrieve the notebook without him noticing, but he then realizes its what she actually cares about, and instead takes it from her. Though he begins to read from it, Bell instead declares defeat, and Staz doesn't continue. As they leave, Bell is frustrated and thinks about how Staz is acting. She doesn't understand why he keeps fighting and protecting Fuyumi, when she has her arms wide open to him. Seeing her beginning to cry, Staz tells Bell that he realized earlier that everything happening had originally been his fault, and that she is allowed to blame him if she wants. 'Characters Introduced' Beros Nyen Father Blood Category:Episodes